1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although it has been recognized for some time that systems transmitting light signals through optical fibers possess numerous advantages over electrical systems, their use has been very restricted and principally experimental. In large measure this is because there has been no satisfactory way of interconnecting the optical fibers within the system. Most optical fiber connectors have been suitable only for laboratory use as distinguished from field use, requiring meticulous adjustment by skilled personnel before any efficiency of connection can be achieved. Otherwise, losses are so great at the connector that the system becomes impractical.
An improved optical fiber connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,362 for OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR, in which the ends of optical fibers are biased into tapered cavities which terminate in arcuate lens surfaces in a light-transmissive member. An optical fluid occupies the space between the ends of the optical fibers and the lens surfaces. The tapered cavity surfaces cooperate with the edges of the fiber ends to accurately align the fibers with the cavities and hence with each other. With proper design, light then is efficiently transmitted through the optical fluid and the light-transmissive member from one fiber to the other, being refracted at the lens surfaces. Although this is an efficient means for coupling one fiber to another, there has remained a need for an improved connector device to cause the fibers to be associated with the lenses in the manner described above and which can be used in the field by unskilled personnel.